Cressida Roth
|Blood Status = Half-Blood |Gender = Female |Name Pronunciation = Creh-sih-dah Raw-th Bish-ip |Species = Witch |RPer Box = rped by jaye |Introductory Sentence = Cressida Roth Bishop is a sixth year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. |Header Size = 100 |Eye Color = Blue |Hair Color = Dark Brown |Height = 5'8" |Clothing Style = |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Her face claim is Kaya Scodelario. |Ethnicity = |Languages Spoken = English, Italian |Accent = British |Earliest Memory = Bumping into Cressida Allen |Type of Childhood = Sad? |Childhood Fear = |History = "So apparently my friend wants to do a paper on my family, so this is it." "Okay, before I start, you might as well know the people that'll make an appearance." "Daniel Bishop: He's the douchebag I have to call father. Re-married three times, and is currently cheating on wife #3 with probably soon-to-be wife #4. Owner of Bishop Hotels." "Zachary Bishop: One of my younger half-brothers, and "twin" to f/n. He's also the one that's gonna inherit Bishop Hotels when he turns of age." "asdfg Bishop: My other younger half-brother, and "twin" to Zachary. Like me, he won't inherit Bishop Hotels." "Leslie Bishop: She was my biological mum, who I don't remember. "So, basically, Daniel married my mum, Leslie, and had me. They only actually lasted for about two-ish years before they got a divorce, and dad won custody over me for some lame ass reason. Not like it matters - Leslie died a few weeks later in a car crash. Daniel married f/n a few weeks after my third birthday, and before I turned four, he had not one, but two kids. I'm actually not supposed to know this, much less tell you, but I don't really like Daniel, so I'll tell you anyways. He was basically dating two women at the same time, and got them pregnant around the same time, thus my younger half-siblings. They think they're twins, but.... they're not. Different mums. Don't tell them that, though. I found out whilst eavesdropping on dad and wife number three one night. See? Not even I'm supposed to." "Anyways, life went on, and when I was seven, Daniel inherited his father's chain of hotels, causing us to move. After that, I rarely saw of any of my family living mates. I was in my world, they were in theirs." "A few days after turning eleven, the weirdest thing happened. My siblings were yet again pestering me, so I got quite pissed. Apparently that was a big nono, because my computer exploded. Literally. Weeks passed, and this owl came in and dropped a letter informing me I was a witch and I'd attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Post arrival, I was sorted into Ombrelune." "Honestly, I was excited at first, but then school became kind of lame. Someone had to make it fun, and I thought, why not me?" "I remember there being these really annoying bitches which I just hated. Shit you not, I spent most of my time making their lives hell. That, of course, began to affect my grades. But honestly, I just couldn't care... Daniel made sure they stayed up, even if it meant summer school." "The years passed like that until I got to fourth year. I kind of matured, and it apparently helped with the whole romance ordeal. I got myself a boyfriend who's name was Andy. Looking back, I wonder if I was high or something when I dated him, because he's just ugly as fuck. Not to mention a major asshole. We weren't even three weeks into our relationship when I found him shoving his tongue down another girl's throat. That hurt far more than I'd like to admit." "Apparently, it took a toll on me. Some old friends say that after that, I became this depressed, gothic person. Personally, I think I just got a new view at life. Not to mention that the guys that I dated following Andy, which had the near same ending, contributed to it. Life's just a bitch, huh?" "Fifth year was just a disaster. My OWLs were pretty much crap, due to my lack of concentration in class. Oh well. I celebrated the end of hell OWL year with the best party ever. Apparently, alcohol in Beauxbatons is a huge no-no. I got expelled due to being a minor in possession of alcohol, but it was worth it. Hands down, best night of my life." "Daniel didn't want me to stop studying, so he sent me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The true reason was probably that he didn't want to deal with me. Feeling's mutual." "Once there, the sorting hate placed me on Slytherin. Great. Fucking great." |Gif 2 = Cress.gif |Gif 2 Size = 550px |Personality and Traits = "I don't give a crap about what other people think. "I know who I am, I know what I do, and I know what I give. Can't be arsed to please people. Honey, I was born to live, not make you happy. If you have a problem with it, you're gonna have to sit down and wait for me to actually give a damn. To my family, on the other hand... no, I still don't care what they think. At least not what most of them think. I might have enough heart left for my half-siblings. So young, so naïve... but nonetheless, they don't talk to me, I don't talk to them. Solves everything, doesn't it?" |Best Qualities = "Tough one." |Worst Qualities = "I'm stubborn, careless, and cold, I guess?" |Most Influenced By = "Those jackasses that I once dated, and Daniel." |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = |Favorite Drink = Butterbeer |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = |Relationship Status = |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = Cressidaa.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px }}